User blog:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis/Monster Concepts To Adopt
Hello everyone, and a good day. My list of monsters I have yet to create is rather large, and even though I would love to create every. single. page. there could be, I simply can't, and I also have lost interest in some concepts. Anyways, here they are: Whitelight Shagaru Magala (Adopted by TheBrilliantLance) Basically, what this monster would have been was an enraged, shiny Shagaru Magala with two Frenzied Stages. Over the course of the hunt it would first shine white. Its virus would be light blue, much like Frontier's Shagaru, and it would also attack like Frontier's. When affected by the light blue virus, the meter appears, however, it fills much faster. If you manage to overcome it, it will grant you the normal affinity buff as well as a 180 second damage immunity. However, should the meter fill and the virus affect the hunter, the Shagaru Magala suddenly roars and turns a dull grey. This is sort of its rage mode, where its attacks are much heavier, it would use its virus less and focus more on brute force, etc. etc. Eternaldarkness Gore Magala (Adopted by TheBrilliantLance) Essentially the adoption of an adopted. https://fanonmonsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Eternaldarkness_Gore_Magala Electricmane Kirin (Adopted by Chaoarren) Summed up, this monster would have been a mix between old, new and Frontier Kirin, complete with enhanced electricity. Its huge mane and larger horn would have made it able to not only harden its skin, but to produce a thunder blight dealing, health sapping aura of nightmares. It would have fired beams of thunder, had the ability to use its environment - e.g. actively kicking a brittle stone wall to hit you with the falling boulders, releasing electricity through its hooves when standing in water, etc. etc. However, to make it a bit more fair, this Kirin would have had way more weight to it. Basically, it would have been like Raging Brachydios or Soulseer Mizutsune, meaning that, when calm, it was going to be way slower - but also stronger. Oh yeah, and some of their jumps have a quake effect. Steaming Valstrax This concept was planned to be a true subspecies for Valstrax, living in coastal regions (Think Islands and seas and everything). It would have been smaller and "skinnier" than your average Valstrax, while also being a striking red color. Additionally, they would have used the Water and Steam Element - something which I transferred to Ashraeneth - instead of dragon. Beams of water, burning hot steam, a "hot and steamy" rage mode, attacks using water currents, and so on. Oh and yes, this creature would have been fought underwater most of the time. Paillasse Malfestio (TheElusiveOne) The Paillasse Malfestio - originally Midnight Malfestio - is a true subspecies of the Malfestio. They are about the same size as their counterparts, albeit having somewhat longer feathery tufts on their heads. Their name - meaning "clown" in french - would have been due to the fact that they displayed clumsy, almost comical behavior alongside the usual Malfestio attacks, representing the "auguste" (the clown that gets pies thrown in their face, squirted with water, etc. etc.). They would, additionally, scream incredibly loud - a roar sounding like Malfestio's, but with an additional, laughing sound - causing dizziness as well as knocking hunters back. When enraged, they would have completely changed their behavior. Now, with their eyes and tufts glowing, they represent a demonic version of the "whiteface clown". Their beaks and wings would start to crackle with the Dragon Element, meanwhile their attacks would focus on dealing a lot of damage as swiftly and "elegantly" as possible. All of this is topped off with their preference for airborne attacks. Windmaster Kushala Daora (Adopted by Werequaza86) Windmaster Kushala Daora are Deviants of Kushala Daora feared for literally being flying thunderstorms and hurricanes. They can cause incredible destruction, and are usually the only monster found in the area, should they be around. This monster was planned to use the Storm Element, as well as being able to cause water- and even thunderblight with some attacks. Heavy rainfall and actively summoned thunderbolts would accompany the hunter throughout the whole encounter with a Windmaster, making the hunt quite challenging, yet not completely impossible. Additionally, once enraged, a Windmaster would harden its head and encase itself in an aura that immediately causes Stormblight. Interestingly, once only 35% of its health remained, the Windmaster Kushala Daora would do something similar to Anorupatisu - it would reveal a special "Ice Mode", that would turn the storm around the hunter into a blizzard, as well as covering the monster's spikes and claws in icy crystals. Additionally, it would focus on using the Blizzard Element for the rest of the hunt. Lethaltongue Chameleos Lethaltongue Chameleos are Deviants of Chameleos, living in swamps, forests and valleys of the Old and New World and and causing unusually high amounts of pollution to these areas. Their skin leaks a poisonous miasma, akin to the Effluvium found in the Rotten Vale. Interestingly, they have several enlarged horns on their necks and a chin spike, that they use to skewer unlucky foes with deadly precision. Their heightened poison abilities allow them to attack foes with an onslaught of fluid, gaseous and even solid poison - beware, as their tongues are coated in the substance as well. The miasma they emit is said to stem from the fact that they inhabited the Rotten Vale for a prolonged period of time, absorbing the gas released from Vaal Hazak, their arch-rivals in the locale. At about 35% health, this monster would roar loudly and coat itself in an even stronger aura of miasma, as well as encasing its spikes and forelegs in a solid poisonous substance to aid it during attacks. ---- So yeah, these are the concepts I give up for adoption. Hopefully they find good new owners and, who knows, maybe there will be more. Already Adopted *'Chaoarren:' Electricmane Kirin *'Werequaza89:' Windmaster Kushala Daora *'TheBrilliantLance:' Eternaldarkness Gore Magala, Whitelight Shagaru Magala *'TheELusiveOne:' Paillasse Malfestio Category:Blog posts Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis